Cicatriz
by Jak Spratt
Summary: Su peor pesadilla se cumplió, ¿es posible que despierte de ella?


Tomo su mano.

La que tengo cerca.

La única que le queda.

Continúo pidiéndole perdón en medio del desastre de lágrimas en el que me convertí y todo a pesar de que nuestros amigos pelean por sus vidas a nuestro alrededor. Quiero ayudarlos, pero las fuerzas me fallaron una vez que llegué al hangar. La herida de mi estómago sólo me permitió llegar hasta ahí.

Los primeros auxilios fueron mínimos. Ella estaba inconsciente y su herida ya se había cauterizado; yo, por otro lado, aún sentía que un poco de mi sangre trataba de huir a través de las gasas que lograron colocarme. Aun así, tomó su mano con firmeza y repito el arrepentido mantra que llevo diciendo varios minutos. Nadie lo entiende y nadie ha preguntado por qué.

¿Cómo llegó a esto? ¿Cómo pudo pasar? Creí haber tomado la elección correcta. Creí haberme ido lo suficientemente lejos. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué ella…?

Entre entrecortados y dolorosos respiros trato de ponerme de pie. No puedo quedarme aquí. Quién sabe qué más hará él para hacerme daño. Esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ella, por todos. Debo irme, seguir en las sombras, y jamás permitir que me encuentre de nuevo.

No quiero, pero debo hacerlo.

En medio de mi desesperado pensamiento encuentro las fuerzas para al menos ponerme de rodillas. La adrenalina de mi terror aún fresco en mi mente debería bastarme para levantarme por completo y copiar el comportamiento inicial de Sun y ser una polizonte en una nave ajena a la que los demás abordarán. Ignoró el dolor de mi vientre y trató de no ver a Yang en el suelo, casi dormida, y más lastimada de lo que alguna vez la vi antes. Si continúo diciéndome que todo estará bien cuando se despierte ya no sería capaz de irme.

Me despido sin decir una palabra, pero cuando trato de ponerme de pie siento un tirón en mi mano. No, no puede ser ella. Es mi mente jugándome alguna broma. El estrés ya debe estar causando estragos y la ansiedad sólo es el martillo con el que sigue despedazando mi realidad.

Soy yo quien está tratando de no soltar su mano. Es mi inconsciente evitando que me vaya.

No quiero voltear porque mi deseo de estar allí para ella cuando despierte es demasiado grande. Debo dejar que mi culpa me impulse un poco más, aunque mi estómago sólo busque derrumbarme por el dolor insoportable de la herida; la cual reviso colocando una mano sobre ella y tras el pinchazo de tocar carne lastimada la levanto para ver la palma recubierta de sangre.

Sólo logró dar un paso en la dirección contraria antes de desplomarme y empezar a sentir el frío esparciéndose por todo mi cuerpo. Tal parece que mis errores se corregirán por sí solos si es que no logro levantarme cuando cierre los ojos.

Quiero decirle una última vez cuánto lo lamento, pero desde mi posición en el suelo sólo puedo grabar en mi mente su imagen antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

En la literatura, cuando un personaje abre los ojos luego de tanto tiempo, se describe la sorpresa y cómo se levanta súbitamente de la cama para averiguar dónde se encuentra — algunas veces hacen parecer que arrancarse la intravenosa que tiene puesta no le traerá serios problemas más adelante.

Por mi parte, cuando abrí los ojos supe de inmediato que estaba viva. No era una alucinación ni nada parecido, sólo yo en una pequeña habitación que por escasos segundos me hicieron olvidar mi añoro por pasar a otra vida. Una en la que ni siquiera creo.

Ajusto mi vista desde la cama en la que reposaba, el techo era de un blanco grisáceo y el resto de las paredes parecían combinar con la coloración. Tenía un motivo frío, apropiado, pero no daba un aire de inseguridad. Después de todo, la puerta estaba abierta y tenía una gran ventana a la derecha. Si quisieran mantenerme encerrada estaban haciendo un pésimo trabajo.

Era obvio que no había movido un solo músculo en poco tiempo puesto que cuando traté de levantarme sentí un dolor punzante proveniente de mi estómago. Me decía que no debía esforzarme de más, pero me recordaba que lo que pasó en Beacon no podía justificarse como un mal sueño. Creo haber gruñido un poco por el dolor porque antes de darme cuenta una mano se colocó en mi espalda y otra en el hombro para mantenerme en mi lugar. No estaba sola en esa habitación. El dolor sordo de mi herida aún sin sanar me ayudó a que las marcas emocionales no me destrozaran tan pronto como aquella suave voz tratara en vano de tranquilizarme.

— Tranquila, el doctor dijo que tienes que descansar. No deberías esforzarte tanto ahora.

¿Cómo puede hablarme tan calmadamente? En especial después de lo que pasó.

— ¿Y-Yang…?

— Por supuesto. ¡Quién más!

Su agarre era tan firme y su voz tan animada que parecía que ninguna tragedia acababa de pasar. Mi herida me decía lo contrario, pero claramente podía sentir su mano derecha en mi espalda tratando de tranquilizarme con ligeras palmadas.

— ¿Qué… qué pasó…? ¿Dónde estamos…?

Sabía exactamente qué había pasado, sólo necesitaba confirmación de su parte.

— Bueno, lo segundo es más fácil de responder: estamos en mi casa. Era la opción más segura en su momento. Lo primero… Ufff… ¿Cómo decirlo…? Creo que ni siquiera yo lo he procesado del todo — ese era el cambio de tono que esperaba, aunque no estaba nada contenta de escucharlo —. Todo se fue: la escuela… Penny… Pyrrha…

— Oh, por- ¡¿Y Ruby, y Weiss?!

— Ellas están bien. No te preocupes. Aunque, ya conoces a Ruby, ella… ella se marchó. Dejó una nota diciéndonos a mí y a papá que iría a Haven para tratar de ayudar en lo que pudiera. Claro que él no lo tomó tan bien como yo, pero qué se le va a hacer. Weiss, por otro lado… su padre no consideraba seguro que la heredera de la compañía Schnee, la cual a su vez está afiliada con Atlas (los aparentes responsables de lo sucedido en Vale) estaría segura en el centro de la tragedia por lo que decidió llevarla a casa.

Era un alivio saber que ellas estaban a salvo. Aun así, si no tuviera una larga herida en mi estómago seguro sentiría un nudo en él tras escuchar que la escuela había caído, y con ella dos grandes amigas y personas.

— Pero… Pero, ¿tú estás bie-?

Al voltear a verla de frente fui recibida por una cálida sonrisa que buscaba confortarme, pero también noté que su bíceps derecho estaba delimitado por algo que recorría el resto de su brazo, y sólo hasta darme cuenta de ello pude sentir lo frío que en verdad estaba la palma que reposaba en mi espalda. Instintivamente me alejé y cubrí mi boca con mis manos, tratando de ahogar mi reacción, la cual no era de disgusto sino de un fuerte remordimiento, porque por un momento creí que una de las dos había salido ilesa de lo que ocurrió en el comedor y que lo que pasó en el hangar era parte de mis delirios por pérdida de sangre.

— Yang… tu brazo…

— Vamos, Blakey. No se ve tan mal, ¿que sí?

Malinterpretó mi reacción, pero no podía evitarla al verla así. Afectada por mi deseo de huir de mis problemas y buscar una vida nueva. Perdió el brazo por sólo conocerme. Todo era culpa mía.

Creo haber ocultado bien mi rostro para evitar que ella me viera cuando rompí en llanto. Quizá no entendía bien lo que pasaba por mi mente al saber que perdió un brazo por mí, pero aun así se acercó y me abrazó para tratar de hacer que me sintiera mejor. No importaba la culpa que sentía, no pude explicarle la razón de mi quiebre en ese momento ni decirle que no merecía la compasión que me estaba mostrando.

No tuve noción de cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que por fin pudiera volver a hablar. Sólo supe que ella esperó pacientemente a que terminara de desahogarme, sin decir una sola palabra o sin moverse del lugar. Incluso olvidé la frialdad de su miembro artificial, a la cual parecí acostumbrarme. Cuando por fin encontré mi voz sólo pude murmurar una cosa:

— Lo siento…

— Descuida. Es mucha información para habértela dicho tan de repente, lamento que yo-

— No, no, no… Si alguien es culpable aquí soy yo. No tienes por qué disculparte. Tú solo-

— Espera, ¿hablas de esto? — dijo mientras me mostraba la prótesis con más detenimiento — Admito que me descuidé por un momento, pero no es para nada tu culp-

— ¡Sí lo es!

No quise gritarle. No estaba enojada con ella, en absoluto, el enfoque de mi ira era la otra persona en la habitación.

— Sí lo es… sí lo es… sí lo es… Yang, lo siento mucho… No pude detenerlo a tiempo. No sé cómo me encontró. No quería que él te hiciera daño… Que le hiciera daño a alguna de ustedes... Y ahora, y ahora…

Las últimas horas que he tenido noción de mi persona no he parado de llorar o de estar en una situación en la que esté impotente. Incluso ahora, frente a una de las personas que más amo sobre la faz de esta tierra, no puedo evitar pensar que debí haberme ido.

— Hey, hey… Vamos, no hay por qué estar así — agregó Yang en ese dulce tono que me parte el corazón —. Sé que no debería decir esto y probablemente sea el peor momento para decirlo, pero gustosamente daría mi otro brazo por ti…

— ¿Qué? — literalmente no sabía cómo responderle.

— Está… muy, muy mal dicho, pero es la verdad. Estabas en problemas y tenía que intervenir. Te guste o no somos compañeras, eres una de las personas más importantes para mí, y sin importar qué siempre estaré allí para ti. Quiero que sepas que nunca dejaré de apoyarte y por eso no debes preocuparte por mí, o, si lo prefieres, al menos preocupémonos ambas; la una por la otra — concluyó con ese particular guiño suyo.

¿Cómo es que hay ocasiones en las que su perspicacia me deja muda y otras donde no puedo creer que tales palabras salieran de su boca?

— Oh, Yang, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? — la pregunta puede haber sido seria, pero la pequeña risa que hice mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas que no se habían secado le quitó esa impresión.

— Es la verdad, Blakey — alguna vez creo haberle dicho que no me gustaba ese apodo, pero ahora lo adoro —. También debo decirte esto: nada de lo que ocurrió es tu culpa. Y si no quieres aceptarlo, entonces jamás dejaré de repetírtelo hasta que se te grabe en tu cabeza.

De manera juguetona, pero con todo el cuidado posible, comenzó a picar mi frente con uno de sus nuevos dedos para hacer énfasis en sus palabras. Yo trataba de pararla, pero ella hallaba un nuevo punto ciego donde podía continuar molestándome, después de unos bienintencionados piquetes a mi orgullo ella optó por dejarme en paz.

— Creo que me merecía eso — admití, haciendo un poco de eco a mi sensación de culpa del comienzo.

— En eso tienes razón, aunque tu castigo aún no acaba. Pero, antes de seguir, de seguro estás hambrienta. Te prepararé el desayuno.

— No hay necesi-

— ¡Pero claro que la hay! No dejaré que mi huésped/paciente preparé su propia comida. Además, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que desayunaste en la cama?

— Está bien. Si insistes…

— Ahora sabrás por qué Ruby adora mi comida.

— Qué raro, recuerdo que ella se rehusaba a que te ofrecieras a prepararnos lo que sea.

— Eso sólo fue la práctica de cuando éramos niñas. Me sorprende que no lo olvidara, pero he mejorado mucho desde entonces. Lo prometo.

— Ya veremos.

— Alguien vuelve a estar de buen humor, ¿eh? Volveré en seguida. Yo también muero de hambre.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ya-Yang?

— ¿Sí, Blakey?

— Gracias.

— No agradezcas aún sino hasta que hayas comido.

Parece ser uno de esos días donde cualquier profundidad en la conversación es evadida con su típica levedad. Aunque si dijera eso en voz alta, estaría subestimándola, como muchos otros lo han hecho. Si alguien es capaz de entender las situaciones más complejas es ella y saber eso sólo me hace sentir como una tonta por tratar de huir. Eso no solucionaría nada, además de que ya es muy tarde para irme ahora. Mi culpa tardará mucho en disiparse, pero creo que no hay mejor lugar para expiarme que aquí.


End file.
